


Baby It's Warm Inside

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: Ed was tired and cold and wanted nothing more than fall into bed with Roy, who was deliciously warm. How he ended up agreeing to sex instead he was not quite sure, but he wasn't complaining. Not one bit.





	Baby It's Warm Inside

With a yawn, Ed closed his book about Cretan alchemy and squinted at the grandfather clock at the other end of the room. It read nearly half past two. Roy must have gone to bed hours ago. Ed remembered vaguely that Roy had brushed a kiss to the crown of his head before saying good night. 

Ed rubbed his eyes and stood up. The idea of curling up in bed next to Roy's delicious warmth, sounded right about perfect.

It was the silence, pounding loud, nearly deafening into his ears that that made him stop for a second. He couldn't remember ever hearing that much nothing here before. No wind, nothing to make the house creak, no cars outside. Nothing. 

Ed padded over to the kitchen and reached for a glass when his gaze finally fell out of the window. The world was white. Tiny snowflakes whirled through the air, softly illuminated by the light falling from the kitchen onto a thick cover of white. 

When had Ed last seen snow? He couldn't remember. On his way through Briggs? For a second he considered to go out, even if it was the middle of the night and he nearly asleep on his feet. It was something about that untouched snow and the snowflakes so small they would feel like bits of nothing on his skin.

Just for a minute, Ed thought and opened the back door. His boots were all the way through the house, so he didn't bother, just took off his socks and stepped out onto the freezing ground. The snow gave way with a crunching sound and the cold instantly shot up his foot. 

Silence surrounded him and the air easily made its way under his shirt, but for the moment he didn't care. It was a peaceful view. Cool touch of dancing snow on his skin. The light and soft, but icy breeze.

Tomorrow he could make snowballs and catch Roy unaware and they would chase each other around till the both of them were soaked through. Tomorrow they would huddle up together in front of the fire with hot chocolate. Roy would look gorgeous with snow-crystals in his hair and his cheeks red and Ed would kiss him senseless.

Tonight he just stood and looked while the air slowly took his warmth.

When Ed slipped inside, the tiles felt warm under his cold foot and he hurried up the stairs to get warm again. Roy mumbled something in his sleep when Ed brought his cold under the covers, but scooted closer none the less and Ed, careful not to bring his cold automail in contact with him, buried his cold nose into the crook of Roy's neck. Roy grunted something unintelligible in protest.

"Sorry," Ed whispered, but he wasn't. Not really. Roy was deliciously warm next to him and sharing was caring after all.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Roy asked, voice rough with sleep.

Ed didn't really mean to wake him fully. He was dead tired and if Roy woke up now, he probably wouldn't get much sleep either. "'Cause you love me and I'm awesome," he replied anyway.

Roy turned around, pulling Ed closer to him and hissing when his foot connected with the icy automail. "True, but right now you are cold," he grumbled.

"So warm me up," Ed replied and only then did his mind catch up with how that might sound. Before he could retract Roy's fingers tugged at his boxers.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Roy rumbled and he sounded too awake now. 

"Too tired," Ed muttered. 

"Such a pity," Roy purred, "Not even if I do all the work?"

That woke another part of Ed's anatomy. "Oh, fine," he said, but it came out more breathy than disapproving and when Roy tugged at his boxers again he lifted his hips to allow him to pull them down.

The next thing he knew Roy was kissing him, hands running up and down his chest and he arched into the touch, into the kiss. Roy chuckled against his lips, but didn't stop kissing him, nipping at his lips. For a second Ed contemplated flipping them over and taking some control, but he was dead tired, so he settled for muttering "Smug bastard," between kisses. 

Roy just grinned and then moved to nip at his ear instead, before mouthing down his neck. Roy's hands moved down too, until they cupped his ass and squeezed, sending another spike of arousal through him. By now he was rock hard. 

"You and your fixation on my ass," Ed muttered, his voice rough.

"That's not the only thing I can fixate on," Roy laughed, but his voice was as rough as Ed's. And then he moved down till he was hovering over Ed's erection, dark eyes holding Ed's gaze and Ed forgot to breathe.

The next thing he knew Roy had swallowed him down and Ed arched with a shout. Well tried to arch, but Roy's hand on his hips didn't give him much room.

Roy pulled off with a smirk. "Do you call that letting me do all the work?" he asked. 

Ed glared. "Less talking, more action."

"As you wish," Roy replied and then finally moved again. He didn't go for his cock though, which Ed was just about to protest, when he heard the scratch of an opening oil bottle.

Something cold prodded at his entrance. "Waiting a few seconds to let it warm up wouldn't have - ngh," the last was swallowed by a moan as Roy pushed his finger all the way in and Ed broke away with a moan.

"Revenge for your cold nose in my neck," Roy replied with a chuckle.

Ed wanted to argue that, but Roy didn't let him form a coherent thought, just went straight for his prostate and nudged it again and again until Ed was a cursing mess. Roy needn't really have bothered, Ed was still lose from the bout of sex that afternoon, before inspiration had struck and he had wandered off to do some research, but even though what Ed really wanted was to get off and then go to sleep, he wasn't sure he wanted to complain when Roy made him feel like this.

"Still a bastard move," Ed finally managed to get out, which Roy answered by licking up his straining cock. Ed arched off the bed and then fell down panting. Roy laughed, easily following the movement and hitting his prostate again. Pleasure built slowly, steadily and Ed rocked into those fingers helplessly. 

"No, that wont do," Roy said, and Ed could hear the smug grin in his voice. Then his hand pressed down on him, stopping Ed from moving with him, "I'm doing all the work, remember." And with that he once again swallowed down Ed's cock.

"Fuck," Ed cursed once he had his breath back. Roy's other hand anchored him to the bed, kept him from thrusting up into that delicious wet heat. He made a whine when he couldn't rock into Roy's fingers either and Roy chuckled again, once he had pulled back from Ed's cock. 

"B-bastard," Ed managed to get out, but he sounded more breathless than angry.

"Still coherent, I see," Roy replied and then the bastard let his tongue trail up and down Ed's cock, punching a shout from his lungs, before swallowing him down again. 

The next minutes were a haze of pleasure and Ed only managed to focus, when Roy left his ass empty and his cock cold and wet to kiss him instead. Ed kissed back with all he was worth. Tired or not, he was not letting Roy do everything, but he also really needed to get off right now.

"Get back to it," he growled, when Roy broke for air.

"Brat," Roy replied, fond amusement coloured his voice and Ed had to stop himself from kissing him again, just for that tone, if not the word.

Then he felt something nudge at his entrance and tried to push into it, only to once again be stopped by Roy's hands. "I'm still doing the work here," Roy said and only chuckled when Ed threw him a glare. 

"Then stop teasing and fucking do it," Ed growled. 

Roy raised an eyebrow and smirked and for a second Ed thought he would stall further, just to make a point. Then Roy shoved in, in a steady but slow movement and he once again forgot how to breathe. There was a burn/pleasure combination, but then Roy hit his prostate on the first try (stupid perfect bastard) and the pain was forgotten.

He blinked and met Roy's eyes when he pulled out, allowed him to hold his gaze, when he pushed back in. On the next one Roy slammed in with more force and didn't stop Ed from meeting him halfway. He was still holding eye contact though and Ed could see the reverence in that gaze, the love, all the stupid sappy shit, the smile and the hint of a smirk. 

He surged up and kissed him again, couldn't not do it with the way Roy looked. Their rhythm stumbled for a moment, then Roy caught on, kissed him back and changed the angle, at the same time invaded Ed's mouth with his tongue. Ed let it sweep him up, let all the sensations, melt together, kissing, Roy managing to hit his sweet spot again, an arm around his shoulders another one on his ass, squeezing.

He could feel his muscles locking up, his cock slapping against his stomach with each movement as the pleasure built and built like a wave. Roy's rhythm stumbled again and in the way he only did when he was close, so Ed reached for his own cock, jacking as much in time with Roy's movement as he could manage. For a while there, Ed wasn't sure which of them was going to last longer, sweat slicked skin moved against his, Roy's panting nearly as loud as his own and all the while their lips stayed close, kissing again and again, when one of them could drag his mind away from pleasure to do so.

"So perfect," Roy whispered. It was the last straw. Ed's vision whited out, his back arched and Roy still didn't stop kissing him.

It took a while to come down and he only vaguely felt Roy pull out and jack himself off a few more times. It was over in less than a minute. Lazily Ed watched the way Roy threw his head back, watched him tense all over, before going boneless with that expression of pure bliss on his face. 

There was come cooling on Ed's stomach, he noted with some distant disgust, but he was too tired to move. He would rue it in the morning though, so if Roy could just move away from where he had slumped half over Ed's legs, he could get to that towel by the bedside that was there for just this reason. 

"You're heavy," Ed grumbled, to get Roy to move faster. 

"And you are still a demanding brat," Roy muttered, but obediently moved off him. Ed rolled over until he could reach the towel and got himself clean, before throwing it at Roy so he could clean up his own mess. Roy grunted, when the towel hit his head, just as he tried to throw the condom into the trash, which promptly landed a few feet short of it.

Roy glared at Ed, Ed glared at Roy. 

"That was your fault," Roy complained.

"Not my problem you can't hit the trash," Ed replied, but he was too tired to argue this out and stood up with a sigh to pick the condom up and throw it away properly. 

When he got back to the bed, Roy was already under the covers. Ed climbed in next to him and once again buried his nose, warm this time, into Roy's neck. 

"See, told you I'd warm you up," Roy muttered, then rolled over a little, so he could throw an arm over Ed. 

"Didn't doubt you," Ed mumbled. He was dead tired.

Roy hummed in response and Ed finally closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him under to the soothing feel of Roy's fingers drawing circles on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not meant for this to turn into a PWP. At all. And then Ed said warm me up and Roy's brain jumped to sex and would not let me convince him to just let it go. Sigh... oh well. Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it and a nice day/night for every one else.  
> As always, I make my own mistakes and take full responsibility for them.


End file.
